


Another Korrasami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [58]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Post-Book 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Korrasami Fanfic

            When she ended her speech to the exultant cheering of everyone around her, there was one thing on Korra’s mind that she had to do.

            She embraced her parents, tightly, and Tenzin, Jinora, and Katara; then she excused herself back into the halls of the Southern Palace and looked around.  When she finally spotted who she was looking for she grinned, picked up her pace, and called, “Asami!”

            Asami looked up from her seat just inside.  “Yeah?”

            Korra stopped before her.  “I wanted to tell you something.”

            Asami’s brow creased as she looked down at her and began, “What is i—” before Korra leaned up and kissed her firmly.

            Asami stopped, surprised, before she relaxed a bit.  Korra braved a hand on her arm, holding just lightly.

            When Korra pulled back Asami’s face was flushed red and her eyes were wide.  “Just that,” Korra said.

            Asami lifted one hand to her lips and pressed them lightly.  “Well,” she said.  “I think I agree.”


End file.
